The Missing Link
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: You ever get that feeling that something is missing? Like a puzzle that needs to be together? We'll Chiro knows how it feels follow him as he takes on the most important mission of his life. High school...
1. Chapter 1

On a cool spring afternoon, crying could be heard through the air. Two new parents were about to welcome their second child into the world.

One last push. She was almost done. She panted with each painful contraction. She pushed for the last time as she felt the extreme pain flow through her. She finally heard the crying of her last baby as he took his first breath. "Happy birthday...Happy birthday to you both." She tiredly told them as she felt the cord disconnecting her last child. He was wrapped in a warm blue cloth and was handed to his father.

"You did fantastic, my sweet." Said her husband as he gave her a kiss upon her sweaty head. "I still can't believe we're finslly parents." She cuddled the oldest in her arms and left a kiss on his nose.

"What should we name them?" She looked at the oldest and thought for a while. "This one was born first and I think we should name name him..." The youngest one began crying gaining both the attentions of his parents. The second child was a surprise to both of the parents when he gave mommy quite the pain after the first one came out.

"How about we each name one of them?" He said bouncing the crying child gently. "What name were you thinking of for him?"

"I was thinking of naming this one Cole." She felt the baby grip her finger as he opened his blue eyes. "Do you like that name sweetie?"

The child reply with a opened mouth as he gripped tighter to his mothers finger. "I think that's a yes."

"I want to name this one...Chiro."

She giggled. "Chiro?"

"He looks like a Chiro." He defended. "It sounds adorable. Chiro it is."

"Our little Cole and Chiro. Ours forever."

* * *

><p>"Chiro...Chiro...Chiro!" Chiro snapped back from his trance. "Huh what what?"<p>

"Are you even listening?" Gibson said with his hands on his hips.

"No." He blankly said. "Did I get that right?"

Gibson smacked his head in annoyance. "Please pay attention."

"Sorry Gibson." He said. Gibson turned around and began explaining again. Until Chiro sneezed.

Chiro began floating from his seat. He got scared and tried to grip onto something. Gibson was busy explaining his presentation that he didn't notice Chiro floating to the ceiling.

"...after the organism has finished metamorphosing it will...Huh?" He looked around and saw him nowhere to be found. "Doh! Where did he go now?" Gibson walked away to look for him.

Chiro was on the ceiling looking below him. "Help..." He squeaked.

"Has anyone seen Chiro?" Gibson asked as we entered the control room. "Did you check the ceiling?" Asked Otto as he was working on another project.

"Otto why on prey tell would I look upon the-" His words were cut off as Chiro fell in front of him.

"Ow..."

"Found him!" Otto said without looking away from his work.

"Chiro! What are you doing on the ceiling?" Gibson asked. "And _how_ did you get up there?"

"Did you get the number for that bus?" He asked clearly woozy from the fall Before falling face first.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of snoring could be heard in the room as he tried to get some more sleep. Until his alarm clock began to loudly buzz. But soon stopped when it was thrown against the wall and shattered. Leaving the teen in his peaceful sleep again. Soon snickering could be heard from the door slowly opening.

"Shh, you'll wake him." Sprx whispered shushing Otto. "Sorry, I'm just excited. I can't control myself." Otto whispered back. They walked next to him who was sleeping with his head under the pillow. "On my signal..." He said. "1...2...3!" Otto blasted the air horn which caused Chiro to wake up with a start sitting strait up. Sprx commenced phase two of his prank and slammed a pillow into his face with flour on the other end.** (Thank you MTV's Pranked')**

Chiro pounced out of the bed to chase Sprx and Otto. "He's coming, is part two ready?" Sprx asked. "You know it." Otto cheered. Sprx and Otto skidded to a stop and Chiro slipped on the soapy buttered floor and slide into the command center. The monkeys jumped or avoided from getting slammed into.

He landed upside down dizzy crashing into the main computer. Sprx and Otto were laughing their heads off. "Happy early birthday kid." Sprx said. "Why did I not remember this?" Chiro groaned. Antauri levitated the teen to his feet. "Did I miss something?" Gibson said. "Remember?" Nova said.

"Every year Sprx and Otto try to prank Chiro. Each year is how many pranks they do. Chiro's turning 13 so that means..."

"13 pranks for the birthday boy! But since we did 3 pranks you got 10 left kid."

"It wasn't funny the last time Sprx!" Chiro said. "But you fall for it every time." He gloated.

"By the way...Otto now!" Otto poured a bag of flour on Chiro's head causing him to cough white powder in mini dust clouds. "Why do we have so much flour?!"

"9 pranks left!" Otto laughed. Chiro's eyes turned green and the power began to flash and flicker. Chiro blinked and it turned his glowing eyes back to normal. "Chiro knock it off."

Nova said seeing the light return to normal. "I can't control it Nova." He said.

For the past 2 weeks Chiro's control on his powers was becoming out of control. He would twitch or sneeze and something would cause the power primate to do a weird effect on the team's equipment or the team themselves.

For example, yesterday he was doing a training exercise with Nova and he accidentally sneezed and caused her battery to shorten out for a second. Gibson ruled it as puberty. Chiro was happy that's not the answer. He couldn't sit through that health documentary again.

"Your powers are becoming a problem." Otto said. "I know Otto I'll find a way to control it...Somehow..." He sneezed and a blast of energy hit Sprx electrocuting him.

"Sorry Sprx."

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Antuari said.

Chiro was levitated off of the floor like Antauri. "Keep you mind cleared and focus on the power primate." Antauri calmly said. But what he didn't know was that he was going too high. He bumped his head and looked down. He began to flail his arms but he fell onto the floor. "ow..." He groaned holding his head. "This May take longer than I expected."

"I'm beginning to resent being a teenager..." Chiro mumbled to himself.


End file.
